Azure Fang Builds
Azure fang Original Site of information Poison Kiba team Talents and summoning pet: *Mystery skill; Shark or Healing *Standard Attack; Healing or Water whip *Chase skill; Chakra Blade *Passive; Neurotoxin *Passive; Poison Tai *Summon; Chameleon (Or any summon that hits multiple targets (I suggest having at least one healing talent) Highest combo: 6 Formation: Where to obtain these ninjas: * Great War Kiba can be pulled from Jinchuriki I and Jinchuriki II at level 65. * Konan can be drawn from the Seal treasure, and unlocked in the group shop at level 60 * Chikushodo can be drawn from the Tendo treasure unlocked at level 50, but can also be obtained from Group Shop and the monthly rewards from Arena. Reasons for recommendation: *High survivability – Konan and Chikushodo will both have shields due to Konan’s passive skill that adds a shield to akatsuki members. *Chikushodo summons a panda in front of Konan that works as a non-attacking clone with high life points for protection. *Akamaru can recover life points after he has taken an action. *Water main’s healing abilities will boost the survivability of the team. *The passive talent of Poison Tai ''causes Stackable poisoning effect every time when your team uses taijutsu attack. *This is also the reason why it is recommended to use the chameleon as the summoning pet, because of its area chase attack. *Chikushodo works well with Konan because Chikuhodo’s mystery tags 4 enemy units, and Konan’s mysteryattacks up to 9 enemy units with tags. To give you an idea of how this team works, feel free to watch this [The Poison Kiba Team] 'Important Sidenote!!''' When dragging ninjas onto your team from the right side, BE SURE to drag in Chikushodo BEFORE Konan, because all buffs and non-attacking passive skills are activated in the order that they are dragged onto your team. By draging in Chikushodo before Konan, Chikushodo will summon her panda first before Konan shields the team, this way the panda will also have a shield. ---- Water playboy team Talents and summoning pet: *Mystery skill; Shark or Healing *Standard Attack; Healing or Water whip *Chase skill; Chakra Blade *Passive; Neurotoxin *Passive; Poison Tai *Summon; Chameleon Or Illusion Crow (I suggest having at least one healing talent) Highest combo: 6 (Chameleon) 7 (Crow) Formation: Where to obtain these ninjas: *(Play-boy) Sasuke is available from the lucky wheels event or from Weekend Deals. Reasons for recommendation: *An upgraded version of the Poison Kiba/Water Poison team, read above for more details. *Sasuke shields up to 6 female ninjas on your side of the battle field, which is stackable with Konan’s shield (as all shields are stackable.) *His passive skill also buffs taijutsu and ninjutsu of your up to 6 female ninjas. *If the illusion crow is used as the summoning pet, this team is also capable of causing the ignition condition asides from posion, up to a total of 4 conditions (immobility, tagged, poison, ignition) that counter ninjas with passive healing skills that only removes 1 condition per heal. ---- Water Curse Tag team Talents and summoning pet: *Mystery skill; Shark or Healing *Standard Attack; Healing or Water whip *Chase skill; Chakra Blade *Passive; Neurotoxin *Passive; Poison Tai *Summon; Ninja Cat (I suggest having at least one healing talent) Highest combo: 8 Formation: Where to obtain these ninjas: *Kimimaro is given out as a free ninja for clearing all Ch 5 Instances, and can also be obtained from the Elite Instances. *Sasuke fragments can be obtained from the Elite Instances. *Jugo may be drawn from Elite Instances, the Seal treasure or from Survival Trials . Reasons for recommendation: *Jugo’s passive skill buffs and shields all ninjas on the team with the curse tag label. *You can see the tags of your ninjas by going to their page. *Azure Fang’s passive skill neurotoxin and Jugo’s Mystery are capable of controlling your opponents. *The passive talent of ''Poison Tai ''causes Stackable poisoning effect every time when your team uses taijutsu attack. *Has area attacks, and tanks in the front. *Triggers 8 combo with control for every damage causing mystery and standard attack! Category:Team Builds